The Return Home
by TechouNoKanji
Summary: Takes place years after Gyu. Toma is going back to reclaim his Kingdom and become king but his former best friend has made himself king and refuses to give his title as king away. What will Toma do. Has alittle bit Chiffon x Toma romance. Ch 3 uploaded!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

*This basically tells the story of Toma returning to his kingdom. I believe Dario (Toma's former friend) said somethings that had to with Dario being a better king then Toma would (at least from the translation of summaries and such I have concluded) and also reguarding Toma's Family and Dario's family.

* Heres what I have to say about Toma and Chiffon being a couple. They do seem to like each other even though Toma seems older then the other students. I think he's about the same age as Bright and Shade and Chiffon is only slight younger then Fine and Rein. Chiffon and Toma were together quite a few times in the last episodes of Gyu.

Example Toma was seen near a building with Chiffon and had his arm as if to protecter and Chiffon held his arm. In the very last epsode they are seen dancing with each other. If you have a problem with this couple thats okay. We all have opinions but Toma and Chiffon have always been my favorite couple in Gyu.

* * *

A galactic train through the starry space. A young man with silvery hair looks out from the window. He was going back to the place he grew up. His home. His **kingdom**.

Toma sighed looking out the window. He was going back to reclaim his right as king. Suddenly he felt some one's arms wrap around him. Her blond pigtails arched up and down. She smiled as she cuddled Toma.

"Everything okay?" She said happily.

"Yes I'm fine, Chiffon." He said as he kissed her hand. "Just nerves that's all."

Chiffon already claimed her right as Queen but was going to live with Toma as his queen.

They finally landed in the planet known as Walpurgis. This was where Toma's life began. Little did he know this where his troubles would soon begin. They got into town it seemed quiet and dark. Some people eyed the former prince as if it was his fault. Chiffon felt the unwelcome feeling too and wrapped her arm around Toma's arm.

When they finally got to his castle Toma and the others found out that Dario, Toma's best friend that betrayed Toma claimed himself as king and blames Toma for running away.

"Dario please listen to me." Said Toma "You can't claim yourself as king and you know the very reason why."

"Enough of this!" Dario sneered "You fled away and deserted your kingdom and then expect to be accepted again. My family worked for your family for years. It's time to show how wonderful they are and no spoiled prince will stop that. You're a pitiful fool to ever believe I was your friend."

Two of Dario's friends, Lela and Erick looked on.

"Dario I understand your family served us and we are grateful for it." said Toma "Your family were more then friends to us. You were like family too. It can still be like that. If you just listen. I ran off to do some self reflecting so I can become better then I was and…"

"Silence!" Dario said "I don't care what you ran away for the point is you did cause you are a weak. Now be gone from my sight!"

Toma and the others walked off. Chiffon looked at Toma who wouldn't stop looking down at the ground.

"You okay?" She asked

"Yeah…" He nodded without even looking at her. _"What have I done to get you so angry Dario? And most of all what have you done to our home?"_ He thought as he looked all around his once peaceful home.

They found cabin that welcomed them warmth and shelter. It began to rain as soon as they got there. The owner of the cabin told them what had happened.

"When Dario took over, everyone became miserable in the kingdom." Said the cabin owner. "All Dario cares about is power and not of the people. People pretend to like him when he's around but when he's not their true feelings show."

"How sad" Said Chiffon as she drank some tea.

"How did this happen?" Toma asked

"Well I guess it was when you left that's when he thought he would take over" Said the cabin owner. "Toma may I ask you this. Is what Dario said to you the day before you left was the reason you left?"

"You know about that?" Toma asked

"Well I remember some people talking about that he said some awful things to you and that's the reason you fled." The owner explain and then saw Toma looking down. "Don't take what Dario said to heart Toma. I heard Dario was a jerk to begin with. And don't blame yourself for the things he's done. It's good you came back. You must reclaim your rightful place and if you have changed and learn what it truly means to have a heart, I'm sure that you'll be a wonderful king. "

"Thanks" Toma said with a smile.

"I'll be there for you." Said Chiffon as she leaned on his shoulder.

"It might be dangerous" said Toma wondering if Dario will even go that far as to use pointless violence. He dare not to think of it too much.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Said Chiffon.

It was still cloudy in the morning. Toma decided to take a walk and see if anything else had change when he left. Chiffon was still a sleep in bed. Toma gently pulled the blanket over Chiffon's shoulder and kissed her on her forehead. Then he went off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes*

*Damn! Sorry folks I didn't know I repeated one part! People please Review to let me know of those things! It would help instead of ignoring them!!!!! I do actually look at my reviews you know!

* * *

Toma stopped for a nice rest beside a river. A lot of the village in the kingdom was poor. Some of the people had to sleep in the street. Little ones cried cause they were hungry. Toma wondered if he can actually revive his once peaceful and beautiful home. All of a sudden Toma heard something in the bushes. Toma took his sword out.

"Ah I see you're ready to fight." said a familiar voice. It was Dario. Toma put his sword away.

"Dario please listen to me" Toma pleaded "Stop this nonsense. There is no reason to fight you."

"You're as weak as ever!" Dario said. Then he lashed out at Toma leaving a cut on Toma's left arm.

Toma cringed in pain. Then Dario slashed again forcing Toma to loose his balance and fell into the river. Toma grabbed on to ledge sticking out of the rushing water.

He called out to his former friend. "Are you mad?! The current is too strong! What has become of you?" Dario just smiled with a look of evil or insanity. Toma notice this and then lost his grip as the river wildly carried him away. Eventually the river calmed and carried him to the rivers edge.

******

Toma awoke in bed.

"You're awake." Chiffon said with a smile. She was glad that he was alright.

"What happened?" Toma ask.

"I should ask you that." Chiffon exclaimed "We found you by the river's edge soaking wet. You have a high fever too but it looks like its going down."

"Last time I can recall was confronting Dario." Explained Toma " He slashed his sword at me and injured my arm. I tried to get away from him but I fell in the river." He then sighed deeply. "His eyes. They were cold and mad. Its as if…a curse had settled on him…"

"You should take it easy and rest." Said Chiffon with a look of concern. She took a wash cloth and soaked it in some cold water. Then she wring out and gently padded Toma's face and neck with it to help bring down the fever.

"Rest" she whispered to him as she helped sooth him to sleep. "Rest" she whispered again. Then curled up next to and kissed him on his cheek. She eventually fell a sleep beside him.

Mean while Dario walked into the palace. Lela and Erick walked over to him.

"How was your walk your majesty?" Lela asked.

"It was good..." Dario smirked "I wish I could say the same thing for Toma!"

"You saw Toma?!" Erick exclaimed.

"And what did you do?" Lela asked worriedly

"Lets just say he went for a swim!" Dario smirked again nastily.

"Dario...." Lela replied.

"What's wrong?" Dario looked at her oddly. "Aren't you happy for me? I'm going to stay as king and make my family proud and you two get to stay in the palace."

"Yes but what if Toma was right..." Erick said "Maybe he really is the proper king...maybe he has changed."

"Yeah..." Lela replied "We use to have lots of great times together as children...."

"Those times are over!" Dario growled. "Besides don't you remember?! We only befriended him so we could crush his spirit. That weakling of a prince could never be king. Not if he let his guard down like he did! Besides my family worked so hard for his family and not gained any recognition they deserved."

"I guess you're right..." Lela replied sadly.

"Don't you dare question me again..." Dario finally said as he closed his eyes "Otherwise their could be trouble..."

Erick and Lela looked at him annoyingly.

******

It was still raining the next day. Toma still had a little bit of a fever and decided to take it easy that day. Chiffon stayed beside him. He looked out the window beside his bed.

"You're thinking about Dario aren't you?" Chiffon commented.

Toma looked at her a little surprised but then refrained back to looking out the window and said . "A little bit."

"Please be careful dealing with him." Chiffon said "I nearly lost you yesterday"

Toma looked at her again then held her hand. "Hey don't worry about it." He said "I promise I'll be careful." Chiffon looked at his gentle blue eyes. When she had first met Toma those eyes were always seemingly cold as ice but when Fine and Rein her two best friends saved him from the darkness that corrupted him, his eyes became very warm and were as gentle as a blue sky. Toma looked at her wondering what she was thinking. Chiffon smiled.

"Remember Fine and Rein?" She finally said.

"How can I forget those two?" Toma laughed "They really helped me back then. I wish they could help Dario."

"They helped a lot of people" said Chiffon "Maybe we can help Dario out by teaching him what Fine and Rein taught us."

"Maybe…" He said "I wonder what got into him? He was never like this until we had that bitter argument before I left."

"Maybe he just needs to be shown true friendship and kindness." Chiffon said to him.

"Maybe…" He sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile at the castle of Walpurgis Dario sat on the thrown and he was crossed. Leila and Erick looked at him in concern. Toma did seem like he changed a lot since they last saw of him and Dario did seem to forget about the most important things. Like the people of the kingdom. They started to feel bad for treating Toma the way they did.

A couple of days later Toma was ready to face Dario again. As he put on his sword, Chiffon came in.

"You're not going to fight him are you?" She asked worriedly

"No I'm going to just try talking to him" He replied " The sword is just for protection. I'm sure I won't need it."

"Please be careful." She said as she took his hand and put it in a certain part near her stomach. "For the both of us"

"Chiffon…" He knew what she meant by that. He hugged her gently. "I promise nothing bad will happen" He finally said and went off on his way.

As Toma walked through the town all was quiet. The clouds laid heavily in the sky and grew slightly more dark. The wind blew cold but soft as if to say there was no turning back if he continued on. He'd either live as a king or die as a once beloved prince trying to reclaim his kingdom.

When got there he went up onto the mid castle roof where Dario was waiting for him.

"So you decided to show up after all" Dario said with a smug smile.

"Dario just listen to me." Toma said "I know I left but I left so I can be a better person."

"Yeah you went to that school for Princes and Princesses but I highly doubt you know anything about being a king!" Dario sneered

"I do know what means to be king unlike you" Toma explain "All you seem to care about is power and your self! A real leader cares about their people and what's best for them. Our home use to be beautiful and the people were actually happy to live here!"

"Silence!" Dario said "I know for a fact what it means to be king and all you shown me is weakness!" He took out his sword and lashed out at Toma. Toma took his sword to protect himself as he prevented each attack. They fought for 20 minutes until Dario knocked the sword out of Toma's hand. Toma fell exhausted from the fight. He looked up to see Dario ready to strike the final blow but then Chiffon jumped in to protect him and stopped Dario's attack.

"Stop please this has to stop!" Chiffon cried as she held Toma.

"Chiffon, I'm sorry." Toma said as he comfort her.

"Be gone wench!" Said Dario but then Leila and Erick jumped in away. Dario looked confused when he saw them.

"This is wrong and you know it!" Said Leila who stood in front of Toma and Chiffon trying protect them.

"Yeah I mean what has gotten into you Dario?" Erick said finally as he helped Toma up. "We all use to be great friends and I for one think Toma has changed."

"Dario please listen to them" Leila said "We can all be friends again if you just listen!"

"You all get out of the way now!" Dario yelled as he charged at them he tripped over the edge of the castle. Dario clanged onto the castle wall but his grip was going to hold him for long. Toma the peer over and then stretched out his hand. Dario took his sword and slashed at his hand leaving a cut on his hand. Toma cringed at the pain but continued to stretched out his hand.

"Dario come on!" Toma said As he continued to reach on he said "I'll help you." but Dario refused and soon his hand slipped and he fell into the mote below.

Toma sighed "I tried"

"Don't blame yourself" Erick said "We all did"

"We're sorry for treating you bad Toma" Said Leila " Can you forgive us?"

"Of course." Toma said with smile. "We're all friends." He then collapsed but Chiffon caught him.

"Rest now" She said cuddling is head. "It's been along day."

The sun light broke through the clouds. It was finally over and Walpurgis had a new king, a kind king.

No one knows what happen to Dario after that but he never was seen again. The kingdom was brought back to its natural beauty and people became happy again. Toma looked upon the kingdom and smiled proudly. Chiffon smiled with him as she held the newest addition to their family.

Need I say it? The end!

* * *

Final chapter to this one. I know short. I'll be sure to make new and better ones in the future when I have time to. Till next time!


End file.
